Ascenseur émotionnel
by Hoodraii
Summary: Je suis (très) nul pour les résumés… xD Donc lisez… Disclamer : Harry ne m'appartient évidemment pas, Alex cependant ! ATTENTION : Couple d'hommes. Homophobes hors de ma vue s'vous plait. HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Me voilà aujourd'hui avec un Two-shot, de base un défi. A la base se défi n'était pas en rapport avec HP, mais j'ai voulu le modifier. Donc voici la première partie.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est un Slash/Yaoi. Harry Potter et un OC.**

 **Alors vous allez dire, oui mais un drarry c'est tellement mieux. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez xD.**

 **Oui, c'est assez court, je poste cette première partie aujourd'hui et dès que j'ai la correction de la deuxième partie je la poste.**

* * *

Je suis (très) nul pour les résumés… xD Donc lisez…

 _Disclamer :_ Harry ne m'appartient évidemment pas, Alex cependant ^^ !

 **ATTENTION : Couple d'hommes. Homophobes hors de ma vue s'vous plait.**

* * *

 **Merci à ma noour pour sa correction ! Merci ! Merci ! Merciiiii !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Hoodraii.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Alex, enfin, le diminutif d'Alexandre, mais mes collègues m'appellent Alex, mes amis et ma famille aussi. Ils utilisent mon prénom surtout pour m'enguirlander, ou mon patron, lui l'utilise. Je n'ai pas un travail très important, mon travail n'a pas un très gros impacte puisque nous sommes des centaines à faire le même. Malgré tout j'aime mon travail.

A l'heure actuelle je suis dans l'ascenseur. J'ai un peu trainé et l'ascenseur c'est mis à monter avant que je n'appuie sur le bouton pour descendre. Donc je me retrouve 10 étages au-dessus, étage de mon patron. C'est un belle homme, quoi que non beau est un mot ridicule face à sa réelle beauté. Il à un tel charme, un tel charisme que tous l'observent, magnifique, angélique. Il fait tourner les têtes, rends fou la gente féminine tout autant que la gente masculine. Brun, aux yeux d'un vert étincelant, une barbe bien tailler, une coupe à la mode, quoique ces cheveux on toujours l'aire en désordre, mais ça lui donne un charme c'est certain, un costume hors de prix, si bien porter, surement sur mesure, des lunettes carrées, parfois il n'en porte pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrent, j'écarquilles les yeux, Mr le patron en personne. Il me fait un sourire étincelant, et sans m'en apercevoir mes joues rougissent, mon cœur s'emballe. Il tape tellement fort dans ma poitrine que, soit il l'entend mais ne dit rien, sois mon cœur va réellement sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai chaud, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, puis entre ma chemise enserrer dans la cravate qui me sert la gorge et mon cou pour l'écarter légèrement.

-Bonjour Alexandre.

-Monsieur. Je réponds maladroitement.

Les portes se referme donc après qu'il soit rentré, il n'appuie sur aucun bouton, signe qu'il descend au même étage que le mien.

J'essaie d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément et en silence, chose compliquer. Je ne regarde pas dans sa direction, sinon je vais succomber. Pour tout vous avouer, je suis tombé amoureux de mon patron au premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui. Comme si la foudre m'avait transpercé de part en part. J'ai été atteint en plein cœur. Il s'est liquéfié sur place. Et, maintenant à chaque fois c'est pareil, je me sens mal, enfin mal mais bien, en pleine béatitude, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai des sueurs froide et chaudes, j'ai d'ailleurs chaud, trop chaud. Je sens mes joues chauffées, rougir incontestablement.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas Alexandre ? Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire éblouissant toujours accrocher aux lèvres.

J'essaie de lui sourire mais je suis sûr que c'est une grimace, si c'est le cas il n'en teint pas rigueur. Un faible « oui » répond à sa question.

Soudain, les lumières grésillent quelques seconde avant que dans un fracas l'ascenseur s'arrête, entre deux niveaux. Les lumières s'éteignes, une petite lumière rouge apparait, signe d'un problème.

Je sens la pression montée en moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir jusqu'au secours.

-Merde.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'homme que je n'avais jamais vu perdre de sa superbe. Il passe une main frénétique dans ses cheveux, la tête levée vers le plafond. Il baragouine des insultes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans sa bouche.

Il sort son téléphone, alors que moi je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'entends de nouvelles insultes.

-Pourquoi personnes ne réponds jamais dans cette boite. C'est pas croyable.

D'un coup, je tombe à genoux, je suffoque. Je suis en quelques sorte claustrophobe, mais mon réel problème est l'homme qui se tient à côté de moi…

-Alexandre ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Je reste là, à genoux, les mains sur mon visage, les papiers que je tenais sous mon bras sont tombé et s'éparpillent au sol, mais je m'en contrefiche. Je sens des larmes rouler entre mes doigts, tacher les documents. Mon dieux… Mais faites que ça cesse, pitié.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule, s'accroupie près de moi. Si mon cœur pouvait battre plus fort, alors il le fit.

-Alexandre ? Vous savez que cela arrive n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire de temps en temps ? Ce n'est peut-être rien.

Je gémie, par tous les saints, lâchez moi pitié. Enlever cette main qui me provoque d'incroyables frissons. Enlevez-la, cessez de vous préoccupez de moi. Nom d'un chien sortez…

-ça va aller Alexandre. Inutile de paniquer, d'accord ? C'est surement une coupure de courant.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche, ce ne sera pas pour acquiescer…

-Alexandre ?

C'était un murmure, mes larmes coules de plus en plus, des sanglots étranglés sortent de ma propre gorge, et si je les entends alors lui aussi, je me ridiculise et je le sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, cet amour me bouf de l'intérieur, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde…

Chaque fois que je le vois, chaque fois que je le croise. Chaque fois qu'il pose ces yeux sur moi. Chaque fois qu'il me sourit, qu'il sourit peu importe la personne pour qui il le fait. Cela fait 4 ans que je travaille ici. J'ai déjà essayé de partir, de changer de travail mais personne n'a voulu que je parte. Mon travail est trop efficace. J'ai bien essayé d'en trouver un autre mais je n'ai rien trouver.

Et depuis le premier jour que j'ai travaillé dans cette entreprise, je suis tombé raide dingue de lui, Harry Potter.

Il se poste face à moi et s'assoie, me sortant de mes pensées, doucement, sans geste brusque, je le ressens plus que je ne le voie, mes yeux étroitement fermer. Mon cœur loupe un battement, la main qui avait quitter mon épaule se retrouve sous mon menton, d'une légère pression à laquelle j'essaie de résister, il soulève tout de même mon visage et pousse doucement mes mains.

Je ferme les yeux plus étroitement, ainsi que les lèvres.

-Alexandre ? Susurre-t-il.

Il est la seule faiblesse, je suis pourtant si fort. Mais il est cette foutu faiblesse. Lui, mon propre patron, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui mais il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, mon physique n'est pas beau, je sais que je ne suis pas laid, mais je ne suis pas une bombe, pas comme Mr Potter.

-Alex, regardez-moi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, écarquiller de stupeur, il l'a utilisé. Pour la première fois et ça doit être dans cette posture. Pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il jamais utiliser avant, pourquoi maintenant.

Je sens les larmes rouler encore plus sur mes joues, elles sont silencieuses, elles sont comme des sillions qui creuse mon âme et mon cœur. Qui me font suffoquer, des larmes de douleurs, des larmes de tristesse. Elles me font aussi mal qu'un coup, à chaque larme je sens ma respiration se hacher, j'essaie coute que coute de garder mes lèvres serrer l'une contre l'autre.

Je sens deux pouces caresser mes joues, mes yeux dans les siens, mes yeux d'un marron quelconque dans l'immense forêt de lumière que sont ces deux prunelles de la couleur de l'émeraude. Ces deux magnifiques orbes que je voudrais voir le matin en me réveillant, que je voudrais voir le soir en me couchant. Je sais qu'il m'hypnotise, je voudrais me perdre dans ce vert, je voudrais me fondre dans ces yeux, ne jamais les quitter.

Le silence s'étend, sombre et pesant. Je sais qu'il faudra à un moment ou un autre que je reprenne mon souffle, que mes lèvres s'ouvres. Malheureusement ça arrive plus vite que prévue, plonger dans ces yeux abyssaux, je m'y perds, je m'y plonge, tous entier. J'ai l'impression que la folie c'est emparer de mon corps, de mon cœur, j'entends les mots qui sortent par eux même de ma bouche, je ne peux les retenir, comme s'il était mué de leur propre raison, de leur propre ambition. Comme si mon cerveau ne répondait plus, comme si cette main sur mon menton m'empêcher de pensées par mes propres moyens, comme si ces yeux me faisaient sombrer plus que d'habitude.

Ces mots me transpercent le cœur tel un couteau.

-Je vous aimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalement voici la deuxième partie ^^ !**

 **Un immense merci à ma noour ! Un million de merci ! Tu es un amour !**

 **Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

 ** _Petite précision._**

 _Harry Potter :_

 _Age : 25 ans_

 _Temps passé après la guerre : 7 ans_

 _Résumé de sa vie :_

 _C'est remis avec Ginny après la guerre mais elle était trop joyeuse et lui trop morose. Ils se sont disputé, Harry à fuit au bar, c'est fait draguer par Blaise Zabini qui lui montre une autre facette de la vie. Il passe plus de temps avec Blaise qu'avec Ginny, ce qui provoque disputes puis rupture._

 _Il décide de changer de vie, en a marre d'être épié, suivi, hélé dans la rue. Il part vivre aux états unis. Il crée son entreprise, mis moldus mis sorcière. Plus les années passent et plus l'entreprise prospère. Il engage Alexandre Reece deux ans après l'ouverture de l'entreprise._

* * *

 _ **Point de vue d'Harry**_

J'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel de ce fichu truc moldu, l'ascenseur. J'attends cette chose lente, c'est tellement long. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Alexandre Reece est là, diablement beau. Cet homme que j'ai engagé il y a maintenant quatre ans, qui fait le travail de trois hommes. Il est intelligent, c'est certain. Ce qui me chagrine, qui provoque un pincement dans mon cœur, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il perd son magnifique sourire, qu'il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le pire c'est que je sens ce malaise. Je le ressens et il m'étreint le cœur, l'enserre comme dans un étau. Ça fait horriblement mal.

Je finis par rentrer, essayant de garder mon sourire mais cela est difficile. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, mon estomac fait des nœuds, il est tellement beau quand il fait ça. Je suis des yeux sa main qui descend se perdre entre le col de sa chemise et son cou. Il tire dessus, comme s'il étouffait. Je me sens blêmir. Je salut Alexandre. Il me répond du bout des lèvres.

Je l'entends inspirer et expiré difficilement, mon sourire se tordre en une grimace. Je commence à avoir mal… J'aimerais entrer dans sa tête, voir, comprendre, savoir ce qu'il se passe. Comprendre le pourquoi du comment qui me bouffe. Je pense à lui nuit et jour, jour et nuit, il m'obsède.

J'essaie d'entamer la conversation il se tourne vers moi, me fait une grimace, j'entends un faible oui. Je soupire faiblement.

D'un coup les lumières vacillent, grésillent quelques secondes avant que la chose s'arrête entre deux niveaux dans un fracas. Les lumières s'éteignent, et la lumière rouge, signe d'un problème ; luit.

-Merde.

Je lève les yeux sur le plafond, passe une main dans mes cheveux, la panique monte en moi. Fait chier. Putain de choses moldus à la con. J'ai conscience que je baragouine dans ma barbe.

Je sors mon téléphone, essaie d'appeler ma secrétaire… ça sonne occupée…

-Pourquoi personne ne répond jamais dans cette boite. Ce n'est pas croyable.

Je jette un œil à l'homme à ma droite, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Merde… Il tombe à genoux, je sens mon cœur faire un bon, se serrer dans ma poitrine encore. Il a les mains sur son visage, les documents qu'il tenait son éparpillés au sol, je vois une goute tomber et mouiller le papier. Une deuxième s'écrase, mon ventre se tord, je ne me sens pas bien à mon tour. Je sens la panique envahir mon corps, des tremblements dans mes mains.

Je pose une main sur son épaule, je sens ses muscles se crisper… Je m'agenouille doucement à ses coté.

-ça va aller Alexandre. Inutile de paniquer, d'accord ? C'est surement une coupure de courant.

Il se crispe plus si c'est possible. J'entends un sanglot étouffé.

-Alexandre ? Je murmure essayant d'être rassurant.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'entends encore quelques sanglots, si mon cœur pourrait être plus enserré qu'à l'heure actuelle, il le ferait.

J'ai mal, réellement mal, pour lui… Pour moi… Pour mon amour pour lui qui a grandit de jour en jour, qui m'oppresse. Me rend vulnérable.

J'ai appris il y a peu qu'il avait essayé de partir, de chercher un nouveau poste, dans une autre entreprise. Je suis égoïste mais je l'en ai empêché… Je ne pouvais le voir partir. Mon cœur reconstruit n'aurait pas supporter ça. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de ne plus le voir chaque jour. De ne plus le croiser, lui et ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, je me déplace, ma main quitte son épaule, je m'assoie face à lui, je l'entends retenir sa respiration. Je pose ma main doucement sous son menton, il résiste mais j'arrive à lui faire lever la tête. De mon autre main j'écarte ses mains, je veux qu'il me regarde. Je veux me plonger dans ses orbes marrons aux reflets miel. Je le vois : il ferme les yeux et les lèvres plus étroitement. Ces lèvres charnues que j'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser, elles ne sont plus qu'une ligne blanche. Je soupire discrètement, il risque de se faire mal s'il continue.

-Alexandre ? Ma voix est un souffle.

Il est cette faiblesse dont je ne voulais pas. Il est l'être que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie. Un mot de lui et je fonds. Une parole et mon cœur se brise en milliers de morceaux.

-Alex, regardez-moi. C'était un ordre, j'en suis conscient mais je veux voir ses yeux.

Je suis conscient que c'est la toute première fois que j'utilise son surnom, surnom qui me brule les lèvres à chaque fois que je prononce son prénom.

Il ouvre les yeux en grands, écarquillés de stupeur. Pour mon plus grand malheur je vois les larmes rouler plus encore sur ses joues. Un éclair de tristesse passe dans les prunelles dorées, je sens mon cœur fondre, comme ces larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. J'ai envie d'embrasser ces larmes de mes lèvres, de les faire disparaitre à jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, sur ce si beau visage.

Si ses lèvres pouvaient se serrer plus qu'auparavant elles le feraient. La respiration hachée, je sens qu'il a du mal à respirer.

L'air est pesant, oppressante. Je passe mes pouces doucement pour effacer les larmes. Je voudrais lui dire de respirer profondément, de reprendre son souffle. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de malheur. Je ne veux pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il est l'élu de mon cœur, l'homme que j'ai toujours rêver de voir à mes coté, il est ma force, mais aussi ma faiblesse. Mais les mots se perdent dans ma gorge.

Soudain ses lèvres s'ouvrent, prennent une grande inspiration et dans un souffle :

-Je vous aime.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête. Je ne ressens plus rien, c'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Merlin, c'est tous ce dont j'ai rêvé, et même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais ça ne me faisait autant de bien, autant de mal. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un gémissement. Je vois Alex qui flanche et il s'écroule dans mes bras. Je le prends contre moi, le serre contre moi.

-Merlin…

D'un coup je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus nul… Peut-être moi…

Je le regarde, il est blanc comme un linge. Je passe deux doigts sur son cou… J'attends mais je ne ressens pas son cœur battre. Je panique. Je sors ma baguette avec beaucoup de mal.

Je lance quelques sortilèges, nul doute que c'est un sorcier. Que fait-il du coté moldu ?

Subitement après quelques sorts, il reprend sa respiration, une grande goulée d'aire est avalée, le faisant tousser. Les larmes reprennent de plus belle. Je sens mon cœur se fendre.

-Alex… chut… C'est fini…

-Je… Je… suis désolé… Arrive-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis la Alex… Je serais toujours là…

Il retient sa respiration, ses yeux s'ouvres en grand. Je lui souris en passant une main sur son visage.

-Tu es si beau. Respire Alex.

Il reprend son souffle, j'attends patiemment. Quand il a repris un rythme régulier, je m'approche de son visage, contre mon torse je sens nos deux cœurs battre dans un rythme effréné. Je pose finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me sens m'envoler. Mon cœur se libère du poids qu'il trainait. Je me sens vivre, enfin, pour la première fois depuis toute ces années. Il répond à mon baiser, je le sens gémir contre ma bouche, mon excitation monte en flèche. Merlin c'est si merveilleux. Je ne veux jamais que se baiser cesse.

Je sens une main dans mes cheveux. Je m'éloigne de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Ses joues son rougies, de désir ? Je ne sais pas mais il est tellement beau ainsi. Finalement un sourire ourle ses magnifiques lèvres rosées du baiser et il approche ma tête, nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un merveilleux baiser.

FIN


End file.
